


Every  Moment Points Towards The Aftermath

by Pistol



Series: Team Dynamics, Family, and Other Things That Will Hurt You [4]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistol/pseuds/Pistol
Summary: Roque's visits don't become regular, but they don't stop either.
Series: Team Dynamics, Family, and Other Things That Will Hurt You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Every  Moment Points Towards The Aftermath

Roque's visits don't become regular, but they don't stop either.

Every time he comes over Jensen manages to look both pleased and vicious at the same time. She'll usher Roque in with a smile, talking until Roque is ready to talk for himself. And if Jensen ends up doing all the talking? Well, that's fine by her.

Cougar is largely ignored during Roque's visits, but it's nothing he can or would think of holding against Jensen. Jensen's a seasoned solider and setting up triage comes as naturally to him as lying does. And it's not that they're ignoring Cougar, they're just speaking a language he doesn't. 

One he's not sure he wants too.

For every flinch and doubt Roque and Jensen camouflage, Cougar has memories of crowded family meals and warm laughter. For every scar they unconsciously cover, Cougar has memories of his mothers hugs and the proud look in his fathers eye.

It's reason enough that Cougar is never angry to find Roque staring back at him through the peep hole at 4a.m.. Cougar swings open the door, nodding to Roque whose eyes are already scanning the apartment for Jensen.

"Jennifer's."

Roque's eyes snap back to Cougar's, "Why? You fighting?"

Cougar snorts, reaching for his car keys from the side table and slipping his feet into his boots. "I'll drive."

"I can drive myself," Roque protests, but moves aside to give Cougar room to close and lock the door. "You fighting?" he repeats as they make their way to the stairs.

"No."

"Why's he there then?"

"Movie night."

\----

Jennifer has the door open before either of them are out of the car.

"Good thing you two showed up," she says by way of greeting. "I've got two two bodies that just came down from a sugar high that need to be woken up and put to bed." Jennifer leans in give each of them a brief hug before heading in the house. "There's tea and leftover mac'n'cheese in it for you."

Roque shifts his weight, glancing in the house before following her. Cougar trails behind them. He watches as Jennifer describes her evening to Roque with sweeping hand gestures and a soft smile. He watches as Roque nods along, looking terribly out of place.

Jennifer is something Roque doesn't understand. 

It's not something Cougar noticed at first - but time and a deeper relationship with Jensen makes it plain as day to him when they're in the same room.

The flicker of surprise in Roque's eyes overtime she remembers that Roque likes mint in his tea, but no sugar. The way Roque gingerly held the pack of socks she had thrown at him last summer while chiding him for letting his get to the state they're in. The way Roque's shoulders go slack and then tense when she touches his arm or laughs at something he says. 

Cougar knows that Roque's scared of Jennifer in his own way. To him, Jennifer is hard to comprehend, and Cougar wouldn't be surprised if part of Roque is worried he'll loose her before he understands her. 

Beth on the other hand is something Roque understands. Cougar sees a lot of _Jensen_ in the way that Roque interacts with her.

Cougar sees the way Roque plants himself next to Beth like a living shield. The way he listens carefully to her stories and somehow manages to remember who is and who isn't her best friend this week. The way his eyes go soft and scared when she calls him Uncle Roque.

Roque's not scared of Beth, but he's scared of her knowing him and knowing all the things that Roque knows about the world. It's a feral form of paternal love; managing to be scared and awkward while unflinching in it's brutality and conviction.

Cougar perches on the end of the couch Jensen is splayed across, dragging three fingers through the hair's on Jensen's neck, watching as Roque gently scoops up a sleeping Beth from the carpet. Rowsdower stirs from where he was sleeping, whining to Roque about the loss of his nap-time buddy. 

"Bed or the couch?"

Jensen stirs, hand darting up to trap Cougars wrist before gentling. His thumb rubs a sleepy hello into Cougar's palm as he blinks awake.

"Couch. Her room's a mess today. I doubt we could find a path to her bed if we tried," Jennifer complains as she clears a spot for Beth to lay on the other couch. She turns and watches Roque for a moment before returning to her task. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"She shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"Not that, moron. I meant that you don't have to look so nervous around us anymore. You're _family_ at this point buddy," Jennifer says quietly.

Beth shifts in Roque's arms as he moves to lay her on the couch.

Beth yawns loudly, arms stretching out to coax Rowsdower onto the bed. "Is little, and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."

"What is?" 

The look in Roque's eyes tells Cougar he's already prepared to try to fix what ever is broken. Next to Cougar Jensen giggles, burrowing closer into Cougar's side before sharing a look with Jennifer.

"'Ohana." they proclaim in tandem. Jensen makes quiet snarling sounds, opening and closing his hands in midair like they're claws.

"'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." Beth smiles, up at Roque. "We'll watch that movie next time you come over. You'll like it. You're a lot like Mr. Bubbles."

Roque nods, looking lost as Beth starts mimicking her uncles movements and sounds.

\----

  
"I have a list, Roque," Jennifer announces when Beth is finally tucked into her bed. She makes her rounds slowly, pouring them more tea and ruffling a sleeping Jensen's hair as she passes him, "and whoever hurt you is on it."

"He's dead," Roque looks as surprised by his announcement as Cougar feels. 

Roque _doesn't_ talk about this. Not even with Jensen. Yeah, they talk to each other, but they somehow manage to never _say_ anything.

Jennifer raises her hand slowly - like Roque's a wild animal ready to run - before placing three fingers on Roque's cheek. 

The look in her eyes is familiar enough that Cougar turns, pressing his face into Jensen's shoulder in an attempt to give them privacy.

"Good," Cougar hears her say. There's steel in her voice, the same kind that runs through her spine. "Who ever he was, you're not him."

There's a quiet sound from Roque followed by Jennifer's quiet soothing tone. 

Next to Cougar, Jensen continues to snore. 

Happiness doesn't always sound the way Cougar pictured it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Was previously posted, then taken down. Now it's back up. Beware the errors and typos, I suspect the files I found on my old hard drive are the pre-beta versions.  
Please don't steal any of my silly stories and change some names around and then try to sell them as books on Amazon or I'm gonna have to take everything down again.


End file.
